Kill La Kill Another
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: An AU with my OCs.


Chapter 1

HONNOUJI ACADEMY – SECOND YEAR CLASS K

"In 1933, the National Socialist German Workers' Party came to power. This was the birth of Chancellor Hitler. Eventually, Germany's postwar democracy gave rise to Fascism." Was all the Homeroom Teacher, Mr. Mikisugi could explain before he was interrupted by a rather loud knock on his classroom door

Look to the door in anticipation, nothing could be heard but their own bated breathing when boom, the door was completely torn from its hinges and thrown across the room.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of a lesson." Mr. Mikisugi stated

"I'm on official Student Council business!" The Tomboy Ace, Freed Sutherland threateningly declared as she entered the room

_Freed Sutherland was an 18 year old girl of average height with a rather masculine build and chin length black hair that was spiked back. She wore a cropped indigo shirt, revealing part of the bindings that were wrapped around her chest, and a pair of tight fitting black leather pants. She also wore a pair of knuckle plated combat gloves and a pair of shin plated combat boots. Over all this, she had a white gakuran that was styled into longcoat, which was decorated with three metal four-pointed star symbol, which hung from her shoulders like a cape._

"Right, as you wish." Mr. Mikisugi whimpered as he backed into the corner of the room in a bow position

"Greeting, you worthless pieces of shit students of Second Year Class K! I'm Freed Sutherland, Disciplinary Committee Chair for the Student Council! We have discovered that there is a retarded dipshit who intends to do harm against our Honnouji Acadamy among you! Let me assure you that this individual will be brutally disciplined immediately!" Was all Freed could say before she was interrupted by a stout shaggy brown-haired boy noisily get up from his seat

Watching him in anticipation, he suddenly threw a round object onto the ground which exploded into a massive cloud of smoke. Taking this opportunity, the boy then proceed to run out of the classroom and flee down the stairs. Thinking fast, Freed jumped out of the classroom window and began to give chase to the boy from outside of the building while performing a number of different poses as she passed each floor. When the boy finally got to the bottom floor and pulled open the door to the building, he found a posing Freed waiting for him.

"Did you really think that poor excuse for a gas bomb would help you escape?!" Freed asked before she grabbed the boy and threw him across the courtyard of the school

"Damn it!" The boy said as he pull a light gray gakuran uniforms, with a single large four-pointed star symbol emblazoned on the center of the jacket, from his backpack

"So, you are the retarded little dipshit who stole that One-Star Goku Uniform. What's the matter? Try it on!" Freed suggested

"Amazing! It's as if power is flowing into my body and spirit!" The boy declared after pulling on the uniform before his stout body became an average height and somewhat muscular

"Now this should be more of a challenge!" Freed stated as she launched a flurry of kicks at the boy

"M-My body, it moving on its own!" The boy muttered as he quickly evades each and every strike

"Of course, you retarded dipshit! That's the power of the Goku Uniform!" Freed explained

"All right, then! Suck on this!" The boy declared as he block Freed's kick before punch her straight in the solar plexus

"The hell?" The boy asked when he notice his punch didn't affect the girl

"Surprise, dipshit? You may have a Goku Uniform of your own but it's still only a One-Star, I however have a Three-Star Goku Uniform! An attack from you won't do a damn thing to me! Now tell me! What were you planning, sneaking out a Goku Uniform?! You must be a spy from that piece of shit school in Kobe! It's wasted on dipshits like you! Now Take This, Brutal Discipline: One Hundred Strikes To Execution!" Freed revealed before punching the boy ninety nine times before forcing him out of the Goku Uniform with a single kick that was so powerful it sent him flying into the entry way of the school, where he was now hung

"Now listen up, you piece of shit students of Honnouji Academy! As long as I, Freed Sutherland, draws breath, this academy's rules will stand firm! The absolute dictatorship of Student Council President Ryuko Kiryuin!" Was all Freed could say before she was interrupted by a blinding red light

Looking in the direction of the light, Freed saw the Student Council President, Ryuko Kiryuin and Student Council Vice President, Nui Kiryuin standing on top of the Student Council Tower.

_Ryuko Kiryuin was a 17 year old girl of average height with shoulder length black hair that had a single out-of-place lock of red hair that hung from her bangs. She wore a black seifuku uniform and a red belt that had a red side skirt cover. She also wore a pair of red bracers over her wrists, a pair of long black socks, and a pair of black Nikes. In her hand, she carried the Red Scissor Sword in its Decapitation Mode._

_Nui Kiryuin was a 16 year old girl of average height with ankle length blonde that was curled at the end and a noticeable scar running down her apparently always closed left eye. She wore a custom made white top decorated with the logo of the Revocs Corporation and a pair of custom made formfitting jeans that were rolled halfway up her calves. She also wore a pair of black Vans decorated with pink hearts on the sides. In her hand, she carried the Violet Scissor Sword in its Severing Mode._

"Lady Ryuko. Mistress Nui…Students! All salute to the Student Council President, Ryuko Kiryuin and the Student Council Vice President, Nui Kiryuin!" Freed ordered

"Submission is freedom! Integration is liberation! Contradiction is truth! These are the realities of this world! Surrender to the Life Fibers, you sheep in wolf's clothing!" The Crimson Blade of Honnouji Academy, Ryuko Kiryuin declared

THE NEXT DAY – OUTSKIRTS OF HONNOUJI CITY

"This is it, this is Honnouji City. We should be able to finds some answers here." The Transfer Student, Satsuki Matoi stated

_Satsuki Matoi was an 18 year old girl of average height with waist length black hair, the locks were trimmed into a crop. She wore a white tank top decorated with several overlaying black _four-pointed star symbol_, a white jacket with blue lining, a pair of blue formfitting jeans, and a pair of pale Converses decorated with stars on the sides. Over her shoulder, she carried a black zip top single stock baseball bat bag._

"I'll go on ahead, you four follow closely behind but stay hidden and do not reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary." Satsuki instructed

"As you wish, my master." Satsuki's Impenetrable Shield, Ira Gamagori acknowledged before vanishing from sight

_Ira Gamagori was a 20 year old man of an undetermined height with greased back blond hair. He wore a fully sleeved white dress shirt decorated with golden buttons, a pair of black leather pants that was held up by a metal plated belt that was just several bladed parallelogram linked together, and a pair of golden OnitsukaTigers decorated with black arches on the sides._

"Whatever you say, Boss." Satsuki's Sword, Uzu Sanageyama acknowledged before vanishing from sight

_Uzu Sanageyama was an 18 year old boy of slightly above average height with chin length spiky green hair. He wore a white tank top decorated with the words "Bad Boy", a green hoodie with tan lining, a pair of black short pants, and a pair of green Adidas Originals decorated with three white stripes on the sides._

"Noted, Miss Matoi." Satsuki's Tactician, Houka Inumuta acknowledged before vanishing from sight

_Houka Inumuta was an 18 year old boy of average height with neck length aqua hair. He wore a fully sleeved black shirt with a navy vest worn over it, a pair of blue with navy with gray camouflage pants, and a pair of blue Pumas with navy Velcro pull straps._

"Will do, Satsuki my friend." Satsuki's Childhood Friend, Nonon Jakuzure acknowledged before vanishing from sight

_Nonon Jakuzure was an 18 year old girl of a below average height with waist length pink hair that was pulled into ponytail and worn under a skull themed cap. She wore a black tank top with an off-the-shoulder gray sweater, decorated with three white bones run down the chest, worn over it, a pair of black shorts, a pair of long white socks decorated with a line of musical notes spiraling down the legs, and a pair of pink New Balances._

"Here we go." Satsuki though as she proceeded into the city

HONNOUJI CITY – THE SLUMS

"What a revolting and unmanaged place." Satsuki muttered before taking a bit out of an apple she had just bought

As she walk, she was suddenly bumped into by a young boy.

"Oops, terribly sorry!" The Delinquent, Mataro Mankanshoku apologized before running off

"That little boy stole my wallet…I'll give him some false hope before dealing with him." Satsuki thought as she slowly began to tail the boy

ELSEWHERE

"Huh, piece of cake!" Mataro said as he pulled out Satsuki's wallet

"I'll be taking that! How dare you steal from my dear friend, Satsuki?!" Nonon stated as she suddenly appeared behind the boy and grabbed the wallet

"Why you…don't try to be all superior! I can steal from anyone I want!" Mataro declared

"Oh really, maybe I should teach you a lesson!" Nonon suggested as she pulled out her Sonic Sound Wave Boomerang

"That's my line, sister! Come on out, guys!" Mataro ordered before three other delinquent boys appeared with weapons such as a chain, a lead pipe, and a chainsaw

"You've just picked a fight with the Great Lightning Speed Mataro and his crew! We're about to teach you a lesson, girly!" Mataro explained

"These guys think they're so high and might. What do you think, Toad?" Nonon asked as the massive tanned giant appeared behind her

"If these delinquents think that they can steal from my master then they are in a sure need of some discipline!" Gamagori replied as he cracked his knuckles

"Gah, back up plan, you guys!" Mataro ordered

"Please forgive us!" The delinquents begged as they began bowing down before giant

"There is no forgiveness for the likes of you!" Gamagori stated as he was about to pull out his belt when he was stop by Satsuki, who said, "That's enough, I thought I told you two to stay hidden and not to reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary."

"You did but these pucks, they stole from you." Nonon replied as she held out Satsuki's wallet

"I was aware of the theft and I was about to deal with it myself. Now go stay out of sight." Satsuki assured as she took the wallet

"Of course, Satsuki." Nonon acknowledged before vanishing from sight once again

"Right, my master." Gamagori acknowledged before vanishing from sight once again

"As for you three, get out of here. I really don't want to fight people who are bowing and scraping." Satsuki warned

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bookbag flew in and nailed Mataro in the back of the head then a very serious yet bubbly feminine voice yelled, "Hey!"

"Out shaking people down at the crack of dawn again, I see!" The Underachiever, Mako Mankanshoku stated as she flew in and grabbed Mataro

_Mako Mankanshoku was an 18 year old girl of average height with chin length brown bob cut mopped hair. She wore a white seifuku top and a faded blue uniform skirt. She also wore a pair of short white socks and a pair of brown shoes._

"Oh no! It's my sister!" Mataro panicked as he tried to get free from Mako's grip

"You won't get away from me! How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to mug people and to get your punk ass to school?!" Mako assured as she began to pull Mataro into several wrestling holds

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!" Mataro whined

"Good, now get going, you little brats!" Mako ordered as she released Mataro

"Stupid sister, I ain't got time for no compulsory education! No way, bitch!" Mataro declared before he and his gang fled from the scene

"Those jerks! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you…" Was all Mako could say before she was interrupted by the sound of a bell

"Oh, no! I'm late, I'm late! Let me on, please let me on!" Mako begged as she began to chase after the tram to the school but slowly began to fall behind

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late and Disciplinary Committee Chair, Freed Sutherland is going to kill me!" Mako cried

"Not Yet!" Satsuki declared as she grabbed Mako and threw her onto the top of the tram before jumping on herself

"I'm on, I'm on! Thanks, I'm Mako Mankanshoku by the way!" Mako introduced

"There's no need to thank me, I'm Satsuki Matoi!" Satsuki relied

HONNOUJI ACADEMY – SCHOOL ENTRANCE

As she walked to the entrance to the school, Satsuki found the uniform thief from the previous day still imbedded into the wall but now with a sign hanging from his waist that read, "ANY THREATS TO HONNOUJI ACADAMY WILL BE BRUTALLY DISCIPLINED AND KILLED"

"Uh, revolting! I really hope there are some leads here!" Satsuki muttered as she proceed pass the dead boy and into the school

HONNOUJI ACADEMY – SECOND YEAR CLASS K

"Student. This is Satsuki Matoi, who has transferred into Second Year Class K today." Mr. Mikisugi introduced

"Hey, Satsuku! Satsuki! It me, Mako! Over Here, Over Here! This Desk Is Free! Suzuki Used To Sit Here, But He Was Kill By The Student Council Yesterday, So It's Open Now!" Mako called out

"You know each other?" Mr. Mikisugi asked

"Kind of, I helped her get on the tram after it left her behind. Is she always this…hyperactive?" Satsuki explained

"Well, that's how Mankanshoku is. Sorry but that going to be your seat." Mr. Mikisugi stated

"Very well then." Satsuki acknowledge before taking her seat next to Mako

"Wow, I Can't Believe We're Going to Be Desk Neighbors!" Mako squealed

"About that boy you said was killed by the student council, he wouldn't be the one hanging at the entrance of the school would he?" Satsuki asked

"Yeah, That Was Him! That Kinda Thing Happens All The Time, So Don't Worry About It!" Mako explained

"Huh, this is disconcerting. Whoever's in charge of this school, doesn't care for human life. I wonder, Mako…Uh, she's already asleep!" Satsuki noticed

LATER – HALLWAYS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY

"Satsuki!" Mako called as she flew towards the girl, who responded by leaning slightly to the side and barely dodging the girl

MUCH LATER – OUTSIDE OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY

"Aw, Why'd You Dodge Me?!" Mako asked

"I apologize, I normally dodge attacks on reflex." Satsuki apologized

"I Was Just Trying To Give My Bestie A Hug!" Mako stated

"Bestie?" Satsuki asked

"We're Desk Neighbors, That Means We're Friends Now! That Reminds Me, Is That A Baseball Bat?! Do You Play Baseball?! Can I Play With You?! I'm A Good Swinger!" Mako bombarded

"Please, calm yourself! All I can tell you is that what's inside of this bag, isn't a baseball bat. Besides, there's something that is need to ask you." Satsuki stated

"And What Would That Be?" Mako replied

"Who runs this school?" Satsuki asked

"Why, That Would Be…Look Alive, Satsuki! Quick, Bow! Bow!" Mako stated as she quickly pushed Satsuki to the ground

Suddenly from out of the Student Council Tower, walked Disciplinary Committee Chair, Freed.

"Who is that?" Satsuki asked as she knelt next to Mako

"Oh, That Three-Star Disciplinary Committee Chair, Freed Sutherland!" Mako answered

"Three-Star?" Satsuki asked

"Yep, She's One Of The Elite Four Of The Student Council! Compared To Us No-Star Students, They're Super-Human Who Are Ranked Three Whole Stars Above Us!" Mako explained

"No-Star?" Satsuki asked

"Right! The School Uniforms Have Special Powers, and it's incredible when you wear one. They give you powers! They're Called Goku Uniforms And They Run From One-Star To Three-Star! Student Council President, Ryuko Kiryuin Bestows Goku Uniforms To Students Who Abilities, Peak Her Interests! Long Story Short, They Are Awesome! Got All That?" Mako continued

"Uh, Ryuko Kiryuin?!" Satsuki asked with a mix of surprise and astonishment

"That's Right, She's The Strongest…Ah, Speak Of The Devil! Here Comes Lady Ryuko Herself!" Mako stated as Ryuko exited the Student Council Tower with the Red Scissor Sword in hand

"Excuse me, I'd like to have a word with you!" Satsuki said as she walked out in front of Ryuko

"Bitch! How dare you?!" One of the One-Stars yelled before he along with six others attempted to jump Satsuki, who effortlessly swatted them away with only her baseball bat bag

"That weapon you're holding, that's half of the weapon that my father created. Why do you have it, where is the other half, and why did I find my dead father holding this sword?!" Satsuki asked as she unzipped her baseball bat bag and drew the Black Sword, Bakuzan

Noticing the black katana, Ryuko twitched her right eye but remained silent.

"I noticed that your eye just twitched after seeing this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You know who this katana belongs to, don't you?" Satsuki pointed out

"And what if I do know who that blade belongs to, what are your going to do if I tell you?" Ryuko asked

"That way you phrased that…It was you wasn't it, you kill my father?!" Satsuki declared as she rush towards Ryuko ready to strike

Suddenly out of nowhere, a purple scythe appeared and stopped Satsuki's sword then a delightfully cheerful feminine voice said, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to harm my big sister!"

"Big sister?! Who are you and that weapon, is the other half to the Rending Scissors?!" Satsuki asked as she noticed Student Council Vice President, Nui and the weapon she was using

"I'm Student Council Vice President, Nui Kiryuin and you're about to feel the pain in…3. 2. 1." Was All The Violet Scythe of Honnouji Academy, Nui could say before she was interrupted by a giant boxing glove, that suddenly punched Satsuki across the face sending her into a crowd of One-Stars

"Ah Nui, there you are baby sister. Where have you been and why is Fukuroda here?" Ryuko asked as her eyes turned away from Nui and turned their attention toward the Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda

"Allow me to explain it to the Student Council President, ma lady." Fukuroda suggested

"Hehehe, proceed." Nui laughed before swaying her head from side to side childishly

"The Vice President saw the commotion and thought it would be funny to watch Athletic Committee Chair, Junko Kurobei to deal with the situation however Junko didn't feel up to it today, so she sent me instead." Fukuroda explained

"Is that true, Jubei?" Ryuko asked as her eyes turned away from Fukuroda and turned their attention toward the girl who had suddenly appeared behind her

"Yeah. I feeling a bit sluggish today and I'll most like not do anything today unless it's absolutely urgent." The Faceless Beauty, Junko Kurobei mumbled

_Junko Kurobei was an 18 year old girl of average height with shoulder length _chocolate-brown_ hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a cobalt scarf that was wrapped around her face except for her eyes. She wore a white seifuku top and a cobalt uniform skirt. She also wore a pair of short black gloves and a pair of black boots. Over all this, she wore a white gakuran that was styled into a button-up sweater, which was decorated with three metal four-pointed star symbol and left unbuttoned._

"Now Lady Ryuko, please permit me to finish off this insolent wench!" Fukuroda suggested

"Very well, she's all yours but don't kill her. There are some questions that it want to ask her." Ryuko ordered

"As you wish, Lady Ryuko!" Fukuroda acknowledged

"Please stand aside, let me through!" Satsuki stated as she forced through the One-Stars

"Now then, are you ready to fight fairly?" Satsuki asked as she held Bakuzan at the ready

"I was fight fairly, if you don't remember the Vice President warned you of my attack." Fukuroda pointed out

"Fair enough. Now then, En Garde!" Satsuki declared as she rushed towards the boxer ready to strike, who easily repelled the girl's katana with his boxing glove

"Illogical, it feels like that glove is made of iron. You explain, what's going on?" Satsuki asked as she pointed to Fukuroda

"Silly wench, don't you know your uniforms?" Fukuroda replied

"But you're not wearing a uniform!" Satsuki countered

"Hahaha, you really are ignorant. To boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniforms! As well as the athleticism-augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform given to me by Lady Ryuko! Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of a Life Fibers and they will possess the strength of steel!" Fukuroda explained

"I see, if they're really made of iron, I guess I should pull my own punches carefully." Satsuki stated as she held her katana at the ready

"Pull your punches carefully?! Don't you dare mock me or my sport! Left Jab That Rules The World! And A Left Hook! And Then A Right Uppercut!" Fukuroda declared as he launched an uncountable unpredictable flurry of jabs at Satsuki

"Gah, there's too many!" Satsuki thought as she was suddenly caught off guard and beaten into the ground

"I thought you might prove slightly amusing, but you're just a fool who has no idea what's she's fighting for! Farewell, transfer student!" Ryuko stated as she started to walk away

"Ah, how dull. I thought she'd at less put up a fight before she'd die." Nui complained as she followed after Ryuko

"Now it's time for me to end this, goodbye wench!" Fukuroda declared as we was about to crush the semi unconscious Satsuki with his oversized boxing glove, when his fist was suddenly stopped by a giant metal plated hand

"The hell…Who the fuck are you?" Fukuroda asked

"Before you get to my master, you will have to go thought me. For I am her living shield, Ira Gamagori!" Gamagori warned as he easily keep Fukuroda's boxing glove at bay

"Gama…gori?! What are you…what are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay out of sight?" Satsuki asked as she tried to get up but to no avail

"Actually Miss Matoi, you told us to stay hidden and not to reveal our yourselves unless absolutely necessary and we're pretty sure this is necessary!" Houka countered as he pulled Satsuki's arm over his shoulder and began supporting her

"Besides, you know you can't do this on your own. You're going to need us if you want to do what needs to be done, right Sis?" Sanageyama asked before picking up Bakuzan and sliding it back into its sheath inside of Satsuki's baseball bat bag in a rather showy manner

"That's Right! So let us help you, Satsuki my friend!" Nonon begged as she pulled out her Sonic Sound Wave Boomerang

"Uh, you right. I am going to need your guys' help, but first we need to regroup first and form a plan of action." Satsuki stated

"If you really think I would let you escape, then you're dead wrong! As for you, how are your able to match the power of my Two-Star Uniform without a uniform of your own, tell me how?!" Fukuroda yelled

"Hahaha, it quite simple actually. With each hit I gets stronger and I'm using that energy to fight back! That's what makes me special." Gamagori laughed as he effortlessly pushed Fukuroda back before cupping his hands together

"Jakuzure, Now!" Houka instructed

"Right, Nonon's Maria Curtain!" Nonon declared as she jumped into Gamagori's cupped hand before the giant proceeded to throw her high in the air, once high enough the girl then threw her boomerang towards the ground

When the boomerang collided with the ground, it created a cloud of dust that enveloped Satsuki and her gang.

"Oh no, you don't! Right Jab That Strikes The Wind!" Fukuroda declared as he thrust his oversize boxing glove forward launched a large gust of wind which blew away the dust cloud away, revealed that Satsuki and her gang had vanished completely

"Gah, damn it…That girl and her friends sure know how to beat a hasty retreat." Fukuroda stated

LATER – STUDENT COUNCIL TOWER

"I have no excuses to allowing the transfer student to escape." Fukuroda apologized

"Why are you apologizing for letting the transfer student escape, that wasn't your fault she had help? You should really be apologizing for the fact you got your dumbass overpowered by dipshit douche who is equivalent to a piece of shit No-Star." Freed insulted with a mischievous and taunting grin

"Agreed. Maybe I should strip you of that uniform and give it to someone who's more capable." Ryuko suggested

"He was a masochist." The Wolf Fang Witch, Cecelia Fenrir stated without looking up from the book that she was reading

_Cecelia Fenrir was an 18 year old girl of average height with neck length cobalt hair. She wore a white bodysuit that stopped at her shoulders and halfway pass her shins, which was decorated with three metal four-pointed star symbol. Over this, she wore a cobalt hooded overcoat with gold lining and a pair of white slacks. She also wore a pair of formfitting black gloves, a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of cobalt rimmed glasses. In her hand, she carried a thick hard cover book that she was currently reading._

"What was that Information and Strategy Committee Chair, Cecelia?" Fukuroda asked curiously

"I Said He Was A Masochist! A Masochist Is Someone Who Finds Pleasure In Pain, Degradation, And Humiliation! Meaning The More You Hit Him, The Better He Felt!" Cecilia irritably explained after loudly closing her book

"Now. Now, Cecelia. There's no need to get angry." The Feminine Prince, Rebecca Valentine said sweetly as he place his hand sympathetically on the girl's shoulder

_Rebecca Valentine was an 18 year old boy of average height with a rather feminine build and silky blond hair that went down to his shoulder blades. He wore a pink belly shirt and a pair of white boy shorts. Over these, he wore a white town girl yukata, which was decorated with a pink sash and three metal four-pointed star symbol, which parted at the chest to show off his somewhat feminine flat chest. He also wore a pair of silky white gloves and a pair of straw sandals._

"Yeah, why don't you make better use of your time and find some inform on those guys." Junko mutter from the crouch that she was currently lay face down on

"Very well then…Here, I found something. There is little information on the transfer students, the only thing I could find was that there have been numerous reports of her presence in the eastern Kanto region at schools conquered by our own Honnouji Academy. As for her associates, there is quite a bit of data about each of them. The man that defeated Fukuroda was Ira Gamagori, he's 20 years old. His father was an American soldier deployed to Yokosuka base and his mother is a nurse. However it says here when he was born, his father abandoned him. As a result, he was raised by his uncle, Kenkichi Gamagori, a steel fabricator in Yokosuka." Cecelia explained after logging into the school master computer

"Interesting, would it be safe to assume that he was wearing steel armor under his clothes?" Ryuko asked

"The likeliness of that is rather high, Lady Ryuko." Cecelia replied

"Do you have any information on the others, preferably the green haired one?" Junko asked as she jerk up from her couch

"Oh, someone seems energetic all of a sudden. None the less, his name is Uzu Sanageyama. He's 18 years old and use to be the leader of the North Kanto Delinquent Coalition. His family runs the nationally famous business, Sanageyama Konnyaku and he's also the North Kanto kendo champion. Why do you ask, Jubei?" Cecelia asked

"So he's a kendo champion, I guess that's why I wanted to bash his face in." Junko revealed as slasher smile grew on her face

"What about the short pink one, tell me about her?" Rebecca requested

"Alright then, let's see her…oh, this is interesting." Cecelia stated

"What is it?" Rebecca asked

"Her name is Nonon Jakuzure, she's 18 year old and the legitimate daughter of the Jakuzure Transportation Company that serves under our Lady Ryuko's and our Mistress Nui's Kiryuin conglomerates. They're in charge of handling REVOCS merchandises' distribution and shipping supplies to associated factories worldwide. It also says here, a couple of years back she became a runaway and that the family has disowned her altogether." Cecelia explained

"Oh my, that's so tragic. She had such a wonderful life…But She Gave It Up So She Could Follow That Girl, Satsuki Matoi!" Rebecca growled as his voice went from sweet and feminine to agitated and masculine

"Hey, what about the blue nerdy one?" Nui asked childishly

"The blue nerdy one? Uh, you mean the blue haired one with glasses don't you, Mistress Nui?" Cecelia replied as she fixed her own pair

"Hehehe, maybe." Nui laughed before swaying her head from side to side childishly

"…Uh, his name is Houka Inumuta, he's 18 years old and it says here he was computer genius since he was in grade school. His father, Akito Inumuta, is the deputy director of the Tokyo Police Department, who are currently investigating the Kiryuin conglomerates' activities. However that seems to be it, the rest of his personal recorders have apparently been deleted, interesting." Cecelia stated as an intrigued smile appeared on her face

"That remains me, that sword the transfer student was using, you knew what it was didn't you, Lady Ryuko?" Freed asked

"Indeed. It's a special weapon that was developed by the Kiryuin conglomerates that can combat Life Fibers just like the Scissor Swords That Nui and I use." Ryuko stated

"Uh, your family developed a weapon to combat Life Fibers but why? And how did the transfer student get a hold of it?" Freed questioned

"I don't know but I think we may have heard her name somewhere before. Hey C.C., what was the transfer students name again?" Nui asked childishly

"Matoi. Satsuki Matoi." Cecelia answered

"Matoi? As I thought…" Ryuko muttered

OUTSKIRTS OF HONNOUJI CITY

"Master, where are we to go?" Gamagori asked as he drove Satsuki and the rest of her gang away from Honnouji Academy

"Head up the mountain, my old house is up there." Satsuki instructed

"Excuse me, Miss Matoi but wouldn't your home be the first place they look for you?" Houka countered

"Actually, it wouldn't be. That place has been abandoned for about a year now, it should be safe." Satsuki assured

"If you're sure, Boss. Then let's go for it. Step on it, Big Guy." Sanageyama agreed

"Right." Gamagori acknowledged

MOUNTAIN – MATOI MANSION

"Interesting, I'm surprise this place is still intact and in a livable condition." Satsuki pointed out as they pulled up to the mansion

"It looks like really nice place. Let's go check it out, Satsuki my friend." Nonon optioned as she was about to jump out of the car before she was grabbed from behind by Houka

"Hold it, Jakuzure. We should check the perimeter first, just in case." Houka suggested

"Right, I'll check the back." Gamagori volunteered as he got out of his car

"And I'll check inside. Boss, I'm borrowing your sword." Sanageyama added as he jumped out of the car before grabbing Bakuzan

"I'll do a thermal scan." Houka stated

"And I'll do a sonar examination. Nonon's Supersonic Scan!" Nonon declared before jabbing her Sonic Sound Wave Boomerang into the ground

SOME TIME LATER

"Report!" Satsuki ordered

"The outer perimeter is secure, my master." Gamagori reported

"The inside is clear too, Boss." Sanageyama added

"Oh really, other than our own heat signatures, I'm get a strange reading from under the house." Houka stated as he showed Satsuki the readings on his Digi Diver Tablet Phone

"Me too, Satsuki my friends. I'm also getting an unusual sonar reading from the basement." Nonon furthered as she pulled her boomerang from the ground

"The basement under the house, so that's where he hid it? And that's why he gave me these before he died." Satsuki thought out loud as she grasped something under her shirt

"Master, what are you saying? Who hid what in the basement and what did they give you?" Gamagori asked

"Before he died, my father was developing another weapon to combat Life Fiber and I bet he most likely locked it in the basement…." Was all Satsuki could say before she was interrupted by a stoic and confident voice that declared, "Your right about that."

"Who goes there, show yourself!" Sanageyama ordered as he held Bakuzan at the ready while Gamagori, Houka, and Nonon moved in front of Satsuki

"It me." Mr. Mikisugi stated as he walked up to them with his hands above his head

"Aikuro Mikisugi, it good to see you after so long. But how long were you planning to wear that disguise?" Satsuki asked as she stepped pass her gang and stood face to face with the Homeroom Teacher

"Hahaha, it's good to see you too. It's certainly been a while hasn't it, May?" Nudist Beach Officer, Aikuro replied after removing his glasses and pulling back his hair

"Miss Matoi, you're acquainted with this man?" Houka asked

"Indeed, he's an old friend of my father's. And I believe he's the one who help my father develop the Rending Scissor along with what's apparently hidden under the house." Satsuki explained

"As gifted as always, May. If you want what's in the basement go ahead, however be warned it is not for the faint of heart. That being said, it means you and only you can use it." Aikuro revealed

"I am aware that there will be danger and I'm willing to take them to do what need to be done." Satsuki declared

"Huh, your father was right. You are the perfect fit for what we created. Lead the way then." Aikuro stated

"Right, everyone follow me." Satsuki instructed as she entered the house

After entering the house, Satsuki and her gang located the sitting room and found the hidden trapdoor. Entering thought the trapdoor and down an unnecessarily long passage way, they stumbled upon a triple locked door.

"It has three locks, what could be so important that need this much security?" Gamagori questioned

"You'd be surprised! Hey May, how many keys did your father give you before he died?" Aikuro asked

"Two and would it be safe to assume that you have the third?" Satsuki replied as she pulled two keys out from under her shirt

"Right you are again, May. Shall we?" Aikuro suggested as he pulled out a third key

"Let." Satsuki agreed as she and Aikuro slipped all three keys into the lock and unlocked the door

"Uh, the hell happen to this place?" Sanageyama asked as they found the underground lab in complete shambles

"It looks like there was a fight here." Nonon stated

"There was, the night Dr. Matoi was killed. The night the Rending Scissor was stolen and was replace with the Black Sword, Bakuzan." Aikuro revealed

"Aikuro, where is it?" Satsuki asked bluntly

"It's this way." Aikuro replied as he led them towards a ruined wall and a pile of rubble

"It's under there?" Satsuki asked

"Indeed." Aikuro answered

"Alright then. Hey Big Guy, help me move some of this." Sanageyama instructed as he slowly began moving some of the rubble before Gamagori joined in

"The hell is that thing?" Nonon asked after Sanageyama and Gamagori had moved all of the rubble to reveal a mannequin wearing a navy-blue seifuku uniform

"I believe that is a mannequin wearing a seifuku uniform, interesting." Houka clarified

"Hey May, can is see your arm for a second?" Aikuro requested

"Um, sure but why…GAH!" Satsuki screamed as Aikuro suddenly grabbed her arm then jabbed a syringe into it and slowly began to draw blood

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my friend, Satsuki?!" Nonon yelled before pulling out her Sonic Sound Wave Boomerang

"Hold it, before you do anything. Watch this!" Aikuro declared as he squirted some of Satsuki's blood on the navy-blue seifuku uniform that was on the mannequin

"This…blood…it feels…familiar…Uh, DR. MATOI!" The Red Kamui, Senketsu cried out as he transformed into his activated form then began forcing the mannequin to move

_Senketsu suppressed form was a navy-blue and red _seifuku uniform_ with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. In his activated form his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from the shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covered the neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on the upper back. The top armor piece is connected to the skirt by three red strings with two in front and one in back, leaving everything between the underside of the breasts and the waist exposed. The legs were also covered with thigh high-heeled boots._

"The hell is that thing?" Gamagori questioned as he pulled out his belt and connected the links together to form a Snake Sword then pointed it at Senketsu

"Back, you monster!" Sanageyama ordered as he suddenly grabbed Bakuzan and pointed it at Senketsu

"Uh, that sword! Were You The Ones Who Attack Dr. Matoi?!" Senketsu questioned as the mannequin took a fighting stance

"Now, now. Before a fight starts, allow me to explain the situation." Aikuro offered as he stepped between Satsuki's gang and Senketsu

"Dr. Mikisugi, you're alive! Where is Dr. Matoi, is he alright? Who are these people?" Senketsu asked as he lowered the mannequin's stance

"I don't know how to say this old friend but…" Was all Aikuro could say before Satsuki took over with, "He was kill the same night he was attack. As for who we are, I'm his daughter, Satsuki Matoi and these are my friends."

"Dr. Matoi is dead, but how? The last thing I remember was Dr. Matoi ripping apart the Rending Scissor before the pink one kicked me." Senketsu stated before falling to his knees

"I not sure either. When I found him, he was stabbed pretty deep and was holding that black sword." Satsuki replied

"…Doctor…Hey, you said you were Dr. Matoi's daughter is that true?" Senketsu asked as he slowly got to his feet

"Yeah and I take it you're the other weapon that can combat Life Fiber?" Satsuki countered

"Indeed, he is. He is a Kamui, an articles of sentience clothing made entirely of Life Fibers, who have the ability to transform into extremely powerful and resistant armor suits. As you can see." Aikuro explained

"I see, how do I use you?" Satsuki asked

"Easy. You put me on, you feed me blood, and then you leave the rest to me. But before we proceed I have to asked, why do you need the power to combat Life Fibers?" Senketsu asked

"To discover the truth, to find out why my father was killed. And to take back what was taken from us." Satsuki answered

"Uh…Huh, you really are your father's daughter. Very well, I accept your resolve. Now Put Me On!" Senketsu declared

"Right, you four turn around!" Satsuki ordered as she pointed to Gamagori, Sanageyama, Houka, and Aikuro

"Right!" Gamagori, Sanageyama, and Houka acknowledged before turning their back to the girl while Aikuro continued to stare at her motionless

"Yeah, no. I need to observe Senketsu and make sure he doesn't kill you!" Aikuro simply stated

"Gamagori, if you would." Satsuki instructed

"As you wish, my master." Gamagori acknowledged before grabbing Aikuro by the head and forcibly turned him around

"Now then, Nonon if you would. Please help me out of these clothes." Satsuki requested

"Of course, Satsuki my friend." Nonon agreed

"Oh! My! God! I can only imagine what the Boss looks like without her clothes on." Sanageyama wondered

"Yeah, we can only imagine." Houka said sarcastically as he tried to get a rearview reflection with his Digi Diver Tablet Phone

"You really shouldn't really be doing that." Gamagori hypocritically disciplined as he too was trying to get a reflection with his Snake Sword

"Would you idiot stop that!" Nonon yelled as she flung her boomerang at Gamagori, Sanageyama, and Houka

"It's okay, Nonon. I'm already done, so how do I look?" Satsuki asked as displayed herself for the other to see

_Satsuki was now wearing Senketsu in his suppressed form. She now wore a navy-blue seifuku top that stopped just below her breasts, a red tied scarf that was Senketsu's eye and eyepatch, a navy-blue lower-cut uniform skirt that only covered her waist, and a pair of black high-heel cowgirl boots._

"You look great no matter what you wear, Satsuki my friend." Nonon stated

"Whoa! You looking sexy, boss!" Sanageyama commented while Gamagori gave her an approving thumbs up and while Houka took a multitude of pictures with his Digi Diver Tablet Phone

"It looks like you were able to put on Senketsu, good. Here take this, you'll need it." Aikuro assured as he handed her a red, finger-less, left-handed glove

"Okay, what is it and what does it do?" Satsuki asked as she took the glove

"It's the Seki Tekko, it has a built-in syringe that is designed to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu." Aikuro explained

"I appreciated it." Satsuki thanked as she pulled on the glove

"Good, now we have another weapon to combat the Life Fibers! Let's go and kick their asses!" Sanageyama suggested

"I vote against the suggestion, it would be reckless to charge in head first. We need to plan out our assault." Houka explained

"That right, you Wild Monkey! Stop thinking with your fists and start thinking with your head!" Nonon added

"It would provide more safety if we had a plan of action." Gamagori agreed

"Whatever you're planning, you have to leave me out of it." Aikuro stated

"Huh, why?" Satsuki asked

"Because your father ordered me to gain information on the Life Fibers and on the Kiryuin conglomerates, that's why I infiltrated the school. What better way to learn about the Life Fibers and the Kiryuin conglomerates than to keep an eye on the one thing they have in common, Ryuko and Nui Kiryuin. That why I need to maintain my cover." Aikuro explained

"Very well then. Houka, what have you got for me?" Satsuki requested

"Well Miss Matoi, here's what I think we should do…" Houka said before explained his well detailed plan to Satsuki and the others

THE NEXT DAY – HONNOUJI ACADEMY MAKESHIFT FIGHT STAGE

"Transfer student, can you hear me? One hour from now, your best friend's execution will be carried out! As shared responsibility for your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to save her, quit hiding like a coward and face me!" Fukuroda announce through the city

HONNOUJI ACADEMY – STAFF ROOM

"The Student Council are animals, Principal." Mr. Mikisugi stated

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you. The chair of this academy's board of directors is President and Vice President Kiryuin's mother. Lady Ryuko and Lady Nui are Honnouji Acadamy's Lord and Mistress. We're all nothing more than her hired underlings." The Principal explained

OUTSIDE OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY

"They're using a hostage strategy to try and draw Miss Matoi out, this could be a problem but I think she can still follow through with the plan." Houka assured

"I agree, the boss will find a way." Sanageyama added

"Of course, are you doubting my friend, Satsuki?" Nonon questioned

ON THE MAKESHIFT FIGHT STAGE

"This plan better work, Fukuroda!" Junko growled

"If it fails then my Goku Uniform will be confiscated. Mankanshoku here is the only person into direct contact with the transfer student. She's the only chance that we have." Fukuroda revealed

"You're dead set on this, that good. When she gets here, make sure she can't run. We'll deal with her gang if they try to interfere." Junko assured

"Oh No, Mako's In A Big Pinch! Everyone Can See My Panties, Plain As Day! I'm Not Even Wearing My Sexy Panties Today!" Mako complained

"Hey, bring out the boiler!" Fukuroda ordered before the Boxing Club One-Stars wheeled out a tank filled with bubbling liquid

"Check it!" Fukuroda said as he pulled out a shellfish and dipped in flour before dunking it in the tank

"Huh, shrimp?" Junko asked with a questioned look

"Behold!" Fukuroda continued as he pulled out the shellfish to reveal that it was now fried

"Oh, that's oil isn't it?" Junko questioned as she revealed the contents of the boiler

"Oh No! If I Get That Much Oil On It, My Uniform's Gonna Go Totally See-Though! Mako's In A Big Pinch!" Mako Screamed

"That hell are you talking about?! Are you stupid or something?!" Junko asked as she questioned Mako's unusual reaction

"Hang in there, Sis…huh, what the…what the heck is that sound?!" Mataro said as a loud sound could be heard approaching the school

Suddenly a bright pink Convertible flew though the entrance of the school and spun several times before knocking the boiler over, spilling its contents all over the Boxing Club One-Stars.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Satsuki joked as she got out of the passenger seat of the car clad in a black trench coat dress

"Satsuki!" Mako called out

"I'll get the girl, you just do what you need to do." Gamagori assured as he got out of the driver seat of the car

"Right." Satsuki acknowledged before jumping into the makeshift fight stage

"So you came, your transfer student wench!" Fukuroda said as he held his fists ready

"Using a hostage is playing dirty. I thought you were a boxer. If you are, then let's settle this one on one!" Satsuki suggested as she drew Bakuzan and held it ready

"I don't remember recruiting you into my club, but as you wish!" Fukuroda agreed

"Then let's make this fight even!" Satsuki declared as she pulled off the trench coat dress to reveal Senketsu

"Uh, is that a uniform?" Fukuroda asked

"It doesn't look like any uniform I've ever seen. Kick her ass, Fukuroda!" Junko order

"Don't underestimate us because there's more to us than meets the eye! TRANSFORM!" Satsuki yelled as she pulled the pin from Seki Tekko which drew blood and caused Senketsu to transform

"Kamui Senketsu, Life Fiber Synchronize!" Satsuki declared after Senketsu transformed into his activated form

_Satsuki was now wearing Senketsu in his activated form. His "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Satsuki's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covered her neck, her lower-jaw, her arms, and her upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on her upper back. The top armor piece is connected to the skirt by three red strings with two in front and one in back, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs were also covered with thigh high-heeled boots._

"Uh, that uniform! It can't be, can it?" Ryuko thought

"Uh, what sort of uniform is that?!" Fukuroda asked with an astonished face

"Quit gawking, you pig!" Satsuki ordered

"Y-You're trying to distract me with its sexiness, aren't you?!" Fukuroda asked

"It not like I had a choice in how it looks, what matters is that I can now fight your Goku Uniform on equal terms!" Satsuki replied

"Gah, how dare you! You're mocking boxing, aren't you? No, you're mocking all sports!" Fukuroda accused as he began staring

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't do!" Satsuki ordered

"All right, then! If that's how you want to do it, then I'll take the liberty of undressing as well." Fukuroda joked as he was about to pull down his trunks

"Don't even think about it, you pig!" Satsuki threatened

"Then at less let me take off the soft gloves that I wear for away bouts." Fukuroda requested

"Very well then." Satsuki allowed

"Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club athleticism-augmenting Two-Star gloves! If I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. However having them out for all to see like this fills me with even more strength! This is…a…Goku…Uniform!" Fukuroda declared after pulling the release cord with a hook on his trunks before the coverings fell from both of the boxing glove to reveal a spiked ones

"Even someone like me who is unaware of the rules can see that your glove is illegal! But still…bring…it…on…you pig!" Satsuki taunted

"I don't know what you have hidden in that slutty uniform of yours but you're still half-naked, I'm gonna rip what little fabric you have on to shred and send you flying!" Fukuroda assured as he drill punched Satsuki however after his glove made contact it began to cracked before shattering all together

"Uh, my glove!" Fukuroda muttered

"Huh, it looks like we were able to tank it." Satsuki stated

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Fukuroda yelled as he began punching, kicking, and headbutting Satsuki

"We not even feeling any of your hit at all, you pig!" Satsuki stated

"Uh, what is with that uniform?!" Rebecca asked

"It would appear to have the same power as a Goku Uniform." Cecelia explained

"Wow! I Didn't Know You Also Know How To Box, Satsuki!" Mako cheered from Gamagori's protecting arms

"I don't think she does." Mataro corrected as he slid next to the giant

"But this is a totally awesome view!" Mataro said as he began staring

"Don't even think about it boy!" Gamagori disciplined before grabbing the boy by the head and forcibly turned him around

"Now it's our turn, right?! Left Jab! Right Hook! And Then An Uppercut! And Then A Right Straight To Finish You Off!" Satsuki declared as she struck the boxer several times with her scabbard before stripping him of his Goku Uniform with Bakuzan

"Impossible!" Junko yelled

"A Goku Uniform…" Freed started

"…was defeated?" Rebecca finished

"So that's the power of the Black Sword, Bakuzan?" Cecelia asked

As the remains of the Goku Uniform burned away two fibers remained in their shape before Satsuki grabbed them and said, "Here Senketsu, I think you should take these."

"Right." Senketsu acknowledged before absorbing the fibers

"It is him. It looks like there was more to him than meets the eye." Ryuko muttered

"Now to knock you off of your high horse, little girl!" Satsuki declared as she flung Fukuroda towards Ryuko

"Not on our watch!" Freed stated as Cecelia, Rebecca, and herself stood in front of Ryuko and stop the body however blood flew from the boxer's mouth and pass the three council members

"Ah, my hands dirty now." Nui complained as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught the blood with her hand

"How dare you, you got blood on Mistress Nui?!" Junko yelled as she was about to jump into the fight stage when she was stopped by Nui

"You there, transfer student. That uniform, you got that from Isshin Matoi, didn't you?" Ryuko questioned

"Yeah. He was my father and this is a keepsake that he left me." Satsuki replied

"Huh, what?" Ryuko asked

"And this black sword was left behind by the person who killed him. Now you're going to tell me…who this sword belongs to…Ryuko Kiryuin!" Satsuki declared

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
